


Radioactive

by writesthrice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Bottom!Vaas, Drug Use, Kinda Weird, M/M, okay really weird, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason took ... something. It has ... interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons (in particular, this performance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybirL3EtMb8).

The drugs pulsed through him in waves, pounding with his heartbeat, gunshots in his head. Bang bang. Bang. Bang bang. Bang. He felt like he was waking up into a fire, ash and dust floating around him, head spinning, breath short, chest tight. Fire, yeah, that’s what it was. Burning him alive, scorching his flesh from his bones, he could hear the roar of it in his ears, feel the swell of it, sucking the breath from his lungs.

“Jason.” The whisper of his name brought silence, and green eyes blinked open. A face, blurred by the adrenaline and drugs, loomed over him. He reached blindly up, fingers curling into orange and black fur, feeling the subterranean growl echo in his bones. When the beast hissed at him, he found himself answering it in kind, a snarl ripping from his chest.

The tiger’s mouth fell over his, human now but no less ferocious, biting and licking. Neither of them were wearing clothes, though Jason didn't remember taking his off. They were moving in fast forward and then slow motion; he felt displaced, floating, blinking and losing hunks of time or moaning for hours before his breath ran out. He grabbed hard at the dark shoulders above him, pressing his face into the neck of the tiger/man. He could see the flick of a striped tail, just out of his line of sight, but the human side of this monster was more immediate, his fingers digging into Jason’s hips. A voice hissed into his ear, and there were real words, but damned if Jason could understand.

Somewhere in the middle of it, he caught his name, but the tiger kept up a stream of the liquid language, murmured against his skin. He rolled towards the monster, flipping them over, that tail flicking around in anger, long claws sliding down his back.

He took control, sank his teeth into the man’s neck, hand sliding down the hard-muscled body, scars striping skin in echo of the absent fur, and he grabbed the throbbing dick he could feel pressed against his belly. He looked down between them, seeing for a moment the snowy underbelly of a tiger, gone once he blinked. He spit into his free hand and rubbed it across the man’s ass, working his finger in rough circles around the hole.

“Fuck,” the tiger hissed, teeth clenched and fangs sticking out frighteningly over his human lip, his head flung back, throat once more exposed for attack. Jason slid his finger in, brushing against the swollen presence inside with careful patience, mouth painting violence on the neck under his lips. His lover snarled something at him in that beautiful tongue, tail lashing into to view and then gone again. Another finger had him swearing in English again, but Jason ignored it all, silenced him with a rough kiss. He tasted blood in his mouth, lips pricked by sharp fangs. 

A third finger for just a moment had Jason’s head spinning again, and he pulled free, spit again into his hand and coated his own neglected cock, slid home with a curse of his own. The tiger once more dug in his claws, slicing right into Jason’s back, and he hung on. They moved together through an ocean of pleasure, slow and unrelenting as the waves that rocked them, eternity gently coaxing them home. 

“Jason!” The tiger screamed into his ear, and he found himself finishing hard, both of their bellies already covered with his lover’s pleasure. They collapsed together, breathing hard, Jason falling to the side and the man rolling half on him, limp against his chest. A dark mohawk, damp with sweat, brushed against his cheek. Jason rested his hand on Vaas’s head, fingers brushing though the man’s hair.

Not a tiger. Vaas. 

Some of the smoke was slipping away from his brain, drained away with the ebbing adrenaline. His other hand came up to touch Vaas, a gentle caress down his cheek to his jawline, firm fingers pressed there to pull the older man’s eyes up to meet his, just needing the reassurance of his lover’s face. Vaas was nearly asleep, completely boneless, eyes half closed. He smiled at Jason, a slow and sinful thing. His voice was a decadent purr that ran shivers down Jason’s spine, “I don’t know what the fuck you took, but I’m next, amante.”

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'm working on my stuff that is awaiting updates. SWEAR!


End file.
